The Surprise In The Beast
by PregoBeco
Summary: I was asked to write a story about if Beckett was pregnant during "The Belly In The Beast", Here is my story I hope you all enjoy! Welcome to my new beta!
1. Now Found

**A/N: By request from user hpt96, write a story for what would have happened if Kate was pregnant during the episode the belly in the beast. Keep aware I changed the ending to the episode to make it more worth telling and good news I have a new partner to write with! You can follow her on instagram ecstone6 and follow me at templyandcaskettforever **

Rick P.O.V .

Ryan, Espo, and I all sat around just waiting for any news on Kate. Nobody knew where she was. I was angry. There were no other words. They sent her in without enough information to go on, and now no one knew where my fiancé was. Nobody could answer my questions, but when Kate's office phone rang, I suddenly was filled with hope.  
"Detective Esposito...Beckett where are you?" I jump up as I hear that my fiancé is on the phone. Espo puts it on speaker phone.  
" I don't know Espo. I am in the woods" Kate says as you can hear the struggle of every breath "Babe, are you okay?" I yell just having to hear her say she was okay.  
"Castle," she whispers trying to catch her breath, "I am okay for now, just hurry." I am so scared I can't talk.  
"Beckett turn on the GPS of the phone you're calling with, and stay with us."  
"Castle."  
"I am here Kate, just stay with me."  
"I love you Castle."  
"I love you too Beckett. We are on our way. Stay with me." With the sirens we were able to get there in a little over five minutes. We got out of the car and popped the trunk to get out the big flashlights and the vests. At first there was no sign of Kate. We ran into the forest. "Beckett! Kate!" We looked for what felt like hours but was only in reality only a few minutes when Ryan heard something. "Everyone quiet. Do you hear that?" We heard a whisper. "Oh my God, Kate!" We all ran down the hill as I drop to my knees to be closer to Kate. "Castle...hurts."  
"I know sweetheart just stay with me."  
"I'm tired."  
" I know Kate, fight it. Ryan, call an ambulance."  
"Already on their way, Castle."  
"Come on babe. Open your eyes." And like that, Beckett was unconscious in my arms. I hear the sirens behind me, but I can't help but to just look into her face. It still has pain going across it. The paramedics try to push me off, but it's not until Ryan and Espo take me off that I actually stand. They put the oxygen mask on her face, and they start to wheel her to the ambulance. I follow until someone stops me. "Family only."  
"I'm her fiancé."  
"Okay. Let's go." I get in the ambulance with them and hold her hand as Espo and Ryan follow behind in the car. When we arrive at the hospital, Kate is immediately surrounded and a nurse tells me to stay here and wait. I fall to the floor and put my face in my hands as I wait again while Kate fights for her life. I sat for about ten minutes until I hear footsteps. I look up and there is Alexis, my mother, Jim, the boys, and Gates.  
"Richard what happened?"  
"I don't know Jim, it was suppose to be her day off and we were planning out wedding when she got called in and I guess an undercover operation went wrong."  
"How's Katie?"  
"When we found her she was conscious and said she was in pain. Then she passed out and no one's told me anything." Jim accepts that as an answer and takes the seat closest to the door. I continue to pace the floor for ten minutes.  
"Richard come sit down," my mother said.  
"I can't mother! My future wife might be fighting for her life again and nobody has news yet! She wasn't even suppose to work today!"  
"Dad, please sit down." Alexis said. I looked over at her and in her eyes I could tell she was hurting too, so I gave in a sat down next to my little girl. She puts her head on my shoulder. Finally, after twenty more minutes, a doctor finally came out.  
"Is there a Richard Castle here?"  
"Yes doctor, that's me."  
"Would you like to go to the other room and talk?"  
"No, you can say anything right here. This is her family."  
"Okay. Ms. Beckett had hypothermia. We treated her by intubation, so she is curtinaly on a ventilator. She will be okay. We were able to raise her temperature, and she should be able to go home in a few days after she is off the ventilator."  
"Thank you so much doctor."  
"You're welcome Mr. Castle. Oh and your baby is also okay."  
"Oh thank goodness...wait baby!?"  
"Oh I guess you didn't know. Ms. Beckett is six weeks pregnant."  
" No I didn't. Are you sure the baby is okay after the hypothermia?"  
"Yes Mr. Castle. Your baby is perfectly healthy and Ms. Beckett is awake. You can see her now."  
"Yes that would be great."  
"Okay. I will send a nurse down in a minute."  
"Thank you."  
"Dad you really didn't know?"  
"No I didn't." I sat down not believing I was going to be a dad again, and not understanding why she didn't tell me.  
"Castle she just found out. She came to me yesterday asking me to run a blood test. She said she was going to tell you today." Lanie said.  
"Thank you Lanie." She nods in return and I look down still in shock.  
"Mr. Castle I can take you to see you fiancé now, we ask for one person at time while she is incubated"  
"Is she awake?"  
"Yes she is awake, a little stressed out because of the tube, but she is stable." I nod to my family as I follow the nurse. We walk down the hall and to the second door on the right. She indicates for me to walk in. Kate looked so small and fragile in the bed. I walk over to her, and I can see in her eyes that she is scared. "Oh Kate." She can't respond, so I just sit in the chair and run my hands through her hair as she falls asleep. The same nurse comes in after twenty minutes. "Her vitals look good. I'm going to page the doctor, and hopefully we will be able to remove the tube!"  
"Thank you. She would certainly like that." She smiled back and walked out of the room. True to her word, a doctor walked on the room not five minutes later. "Let's see if we can remove the tube. You want to wake her up Mr. Castle?" I stand up out of my chair and gently kiss her forehead as her eyes flutter open. "Hey babe. Wake up. They are here to take out the tube out." She nods the best she can as the doctor listens to her lungs and nods, pleased with what he hears."Okay. I think it's good to take the tube out; although, it's usually uncomfortable for the patient. Are you okay to be here Mr. Castle?"  
"Of course," I respond, not leaving for anything.  
"Okay Ms. Beckett. I am going to pull out the tube and while I do that I need you to cough." Kate did what she was told. It was the worse sound I have ever heard, but thankfully the tube was out. "Good Job Ms. Beckett! The tube is out! Just try to relax and don't talk too much. You're going to be sore for a little while," the doctor said as he put oxygen underneath her nose. The doctor left as Kate relaxed, which I was grateful for, but I noticed a tear start to fall down her cheek.  
"Are you okay Sweetheart? Are you in pain?" she shook her head as the tears continued to fall. " I'm so sorry Castle," she whispered the best she could.  
"Oh Kate, you have nothing to be sorry for!" I tried to encourage her, but I knew she didn't think the same.  
"I should have told you the truth. I should have told I was going undercover."  
" I know Kate, but your okay and that's all that matters."  
"Did I lose the baby?" she asks as a fresh batch of tears fall down her cheeks.  
" No Kate you didn't. We are going to have a baby!" She smiled, thankful that she would still have this baby.

**A/N: Again Thanks to my new beta! One more chapter to go!**


	2. The Truth

**A/N: Here is the second and last chapter to this story remember to keep giving me prompts! **

**Chapter 2:**

**Previously;**

**"Are you okay Sweetheart? Are you in pain?" she shook her head as the tears continued to fall. " I am so sorry Castle," she whispered the best she could.**  
**" Oh Kate, you have nothing to be sorry for" I tried to encourage her, but I knew she didn't think the same.**  
**"I should have told you the truth. I should have told I was going undercover."**  
**" I know Kate, but your okay and that's all that matters."**  
**"Did I lose the baby?" she asks as a fresh batch of tears fall down her cheeks.**  
**" No Kate you didn't. We are going to have a baby!" She smiled, thankful that she would still have this baby.  
**

* * *

"Honey the doctor said that now you are off the ventilator, visitors are allowed. Would you like for me to bring in the rest of the family? They are really worried." I look at Kate, I can see in her eyes that she doesn't want them to see her like this, but knew that they are worried.  
"What about after a nap?" I knew she was putting it off, but I knew she was exhausted after everything plus being pregnant. "Okay. After you get some sleep." Her eyes start to flutter closed while I run my hands through her curls as she falls into a deep sleep. I continued to sit and comfort her until I knew for sure she was asleep. I gently removed my hand, kissed her forehead, and left the room. I walk into the waiting room and everyone is still there. They all immediately notice me.  
"How's Katie?"  
"She's sleeping right now thankfully. They took her off the Ventilator, so she just has oxygen helping her out. She asked me if she lost the baby. She sounded horrible Jim! She really thought she had a miscarriage. I told her that the baby was okay, but I think she's still scared." Jim nodded still processing the news when Lanie walked up. "Castle is Beckett ok with some company?"  
"She said she was after she has some sleep. Why?"  
" I have an idea. I will be back." With that, Lanie walked further in the hospital, leaving all of us to wonder what she was up to.  
"When can we see her dad?" Alexis asked with concern in her voice.  
" Come on pumpkin. We can all go see her. We will just all wait for her to wake up." We all walk into the room as Jim and I take seats next to her bedside her. Everyone else takes a different spot around the room. Jim takes Kate's hand in his as I sit back and just keep an eye on her giving Jim the chance to be with his daughter. Ten minutes later Kate started to stir and everyone went silent as Jim and I stood up.  
"Castle."  
" I am here Kate." I run my hand over her forehead as she continues to wake up.  
"Hi Katie bug."  
"Hi dad."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Sore," Kate says, her voice still cracking. She finally opens her eyes to see that everyone was here. "Hi everyone."  
"Hey Beckett," Espo says with enthusiasm, giving Beckett a smile as Martha comes from the back of the room with Alexis hot on her tail. "Oh Katharine, are you okay?"  
"I'm okay Martha. I'm sore, but I will be okay." They both bend down and give her a gentle hug. "Hey, where's Lanie?" Kate asks, looking around the room for her best friend.  
"I don't know. She said she had an idea and left. I haven't seen her since." Just then they heard a knock at the door as Kate's doctor walked in.  
"Hello Ms. Beckett. I am just here to check your lungs." Kate nodded as everyone but me stepped away from the bed. The doctor put the stethoscope to her chest. "Okay take a deep breath." Kate took the deep breath, but was quickly followed by a fit of coughs. I watched as everyone in the room cringed from the sound. The doctor gave Kate some additional oxygen to help her out after her coughing. "Okay Ms. Beckett you can relax, I am done. You lungs sound better. Your still going to have a hard time, but they are getting better."  
"Thank you Doctor," I said.  
"It's my job Mr. Castle. By the way, Dr. Parish will be in soon." Everyone in the room give him a strange look, wondering how he would know that. He chuckled and left the room. Not five minutes later Lanie knocked and walked in. "Hey Beckett."  
"Lanie why are you in a doctors coat?"  
"Because Beckett I have a surprise for you." She walked back to the door and grabbed the machine. "I thought you and Castle would like to see your baby." I watch as Kate nods and Lanie slips on a pair of gloves. "Lift up your gown for me Kate." I grab her hand as soon as she pulls up her gown for Lanie. "This is going to be cold." I feel Kate jump a little as Lanie squirts the gel on her stomach. She moves the wand for a little then stops in one place. "There is your baby," Lanie says with a smile.  
"Oh my god Rick," Kate says with tears in her eyes.  
"I know Kate. It's our baby."  
"Lanie, are you sure the baby is okay?"  
"Yes Beckett, the baby looks healthy."  
"Thank goodness," Beckett says as Lanie continues to look at the ultrasound.  
"Oh Katie, I am going to be a grandfather. Your mother would be so proud."  
"Thank you dad. I am so sorry everyone. This is not how I wanted everyone to find out."  
"It's not your fault Kate," Alexis says before anyone else can say anything else.  
"Wait a minute," Lanie says looking at the screen.  
"What? Lanie is the baby okay!?" Kate asks with fear in her voice.  
"Kate everything is okay, but I need to go talk to your doctor about a suspicion I have. I will be right back." Kate watched Lanie walk out of the room. I could tell that Kate was going to break.  
"Castle, I can't lose this baby!"  
"Kate, Lanie said everything was okay."  
"If the baby was okay then why would she need to get my doctor?"  
"I don't know honey." I watch as the tears roll down her cheeks and she buries her head in my chest. I make eye contact with everyone in the room. All have the same look of concern in their eyes except Alexis. I watch her silent cry without being noticed. I signal for her to come over as she lays her head on my shoulder and Kate grabs her hand. I hold my two favorite people, praying that we were going to expand my family. I was startled from my thoughts when the doctor knocked at the door. "Hello Ms. Beckett. Just lay down normal and relax. Focus on your breathing," the doctor repeats what Lanie had just done but this time it was silent. "Okay it looks like you were right Dr. Parish. I will leave for you to tell the family."  
"Thank you doctor." He leaves the room, and Lanie takes over the ultrasound again.  
"Lanie, please just tell me," Kate says knowing whatever Lanie thought was correct.  
"Kate like I said your baby… actually babies look perfectly healthy."  
"What?"  
"Beckett, Castle, here is baby A and over here is baby B," she says with a smile looking into Kate's eyes.  
"Twins!?"  
"Yes, Castle, twins."  
"Oh my goodness! I am getting two siblings!" Alexis says with enthusiasm and gives her future stepmom a hug. "Sorry Kate. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to be positive before telling you."  
"That's okay Lanie. Thank you so much," Kate says as she wipes off her belly and brings down her hospital gown.  
"Well Detective, we should all be getting back to work, but congratulations. I don't want to see you back for two weeks, and, first thing, when you get back I want you in my office to discuss desk duty."  
"Sir, I can come back after a week."  
"No, detective you stay home, and spend time with your family."  
"Thank you Sir."  
"Oh and Mr. Castle can I count on you keeping an eye on Detective Beckett at the precinct?"  
"Of course sir."  
"Okay. Detective Ryan, Detective Esposito, lets go."  
"Bye Mom and Dad!" They say. Kate and I both laugh as they leave, all that's left is my mom, her dad, and Alexis. We all sit in silence, the only noise is the beeping of Kate's heart monitor.  
"I guess we need to get this wedding done before Katharine can't fit into her dress."  
"Gram!"  
"What? She is carrying twins. She won't have long until she shows."  
"Oh my god, I am going to be so fat!" Kate exclaims. I laugh, earning a glare from Kate, so, to keep it save, I decided to just run my hand up and down her arm.  
"Alexis, are you happy?"  
"Are you kidding? Kate I am so happy! I always wanted a little brother or sister and now I'm getting two!"  
"Good, because I am going to need someone to help me shop for baby things."  
"You want me to help?"  
"Well of course! I am going to be you stepmom soon and these are going to be you siblings." I watch my daughters face light up. She walks over to Kate and gives her a hug. "Thank you, mom!" They hug like its the first time, but it's one of the best things I have see. Alexis never had a real mother figure.  
"I hope I am not interrupting anything," the doctor says, walking in.  
"No doctor. not at all."  
"Well I have some good news. I have decided to release you, although, you will be on strict bed rest until your lungs are clear."  
" Yes I will. Thank you doctor."  
"Don't thank me, thank Mr. Castle." She looks right at me as the doctor leaves to get her discharge papers.  
"What did you do?"  
"Well I knew you would not like to stay here, so I talk to the doctor and he agreed to release you as long as you were with someone. So, your dad will be staying in the guest room and Alexis is on vacation from school so she will be at the loft and then of course I'm not going anywhere for the next 8 months."  
"Dad you don't have to stay at the loft."  
"Of course I am, Katiebug. I volunteered."  
"Okay, dad."  
"Can we leave now?" She asked. I laughed, knowing of course she would want to leave as soon as we told her she could.  
"Yes honey. Why don't you guys go get the car and I will help Kate get dressed and in the wheelchair," I say to everyone else.  
"I don't need a wheelchair, Castle."  
"Sorry Kate. Hospital policy." she complains but complies. Once everything is completed, we finally head home. We get there in no time. I help Kate out of the car while everyone follows as we finally get to the loft.  
"Come on Kate, to the bedroom."  
"What about the couch?"  
"Kate you promised you would listen to the doctor"  
"And I am. I will still be resting. I just want to be with my family right now. Please."  
"Okay fine, but you stay in bed tomorrow." We walk toward the couch and I go to sit down. Kate sits between my legs and I put my hands on her abdomen.  
"These kids are going to be so stubborn," Kate says.  
"No they will be perfect," I say.  
"Yes they will." I look up at Jim, and I can tell in his eyes that for the first time since Beckett's mom was murdered that everything is going to be okay. Life was finally going on the right path.


End file.
